


The Spaces In Between

by Stripedsheep



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Bond, Jedi, Kink Fill, Sex, Sith, Smut, first fic, force, the force awakens spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsheep/pseuds/Stripedsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Wars Kink Fill:</p><p>"Perhaps during interrogation, or some other AU situation. They're both way too thirsty and lonely, and when they're riling each other up and getting too personal, it vents as wildly passionate sex, even though that wasn't really want they wanted. </p><p>Basically, they're both in a bad place and momentarily cling to each other.</p><p>Bonus if the trigger was accidental, mutual mind-reading, and it lasts the whole time they have sex."              Updated 2/3/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. Comments and critiques are appreciated, but go easy on me! XD I had fun writing this. Edit: Also fixing grammatical mistakes when I catch them ^.^; 
> 
> It is heavily based upon the novelization as well as the movie since we get a slightly more detailed description of what is going on inside the heads of these two characters.
> 
> 2/3/16  
> Update: Wow thank you so much for all the Kudos! This fandom is amazing. <3 I extended the ending a bit since it seemed like it needed a little more 'umph' to it. ;D

Kylo Ren stared silently across the room at the scavenger girl strapped upright upon the interrogation platform.  Rey began to stir, moving her head as she awoke from the forced sleep he had put her under.  She froze upon seeing him and he could sense her trepidation.

“Where am I?” She demanded. 

“Does the location matter? You’re my guest.”  He spoke gently, almost reassuringly. 

She frowned at his response, distrustful. “Where are the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?  You’ll be relieved to know, that I have no idea.” 

Even without seeing his face, the disgust in his voice was evident.  However his attention shifted after sensing the remnants of her fear dissolve into seething anger and frustration at her predicament.  Beneath his mask, Kylo blinked in surprise.

“You still want to kill me?” he said softly.

Weaponless and alone, this girl, with no real connections to the Resistance, and completely at his mercy somehow found the strength to defy him.  To challenge him, as though they were equals in combat.  He mused silently, at once both confused and impressed by her bravado.

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” she spat out.

 They were both still.  Somewhat fearful of his response, Rey gaped in surprise as he unlocked the helmet and pulled it off over his head.  Kylo smirked for the briefest of moments at her addled expression, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.  _Not expecting someone so human looking were you?_  

He stared at her evenly before speaking again.

“Tell me about the Droid.”

“It’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, internal self-correcting---“

“It’s carrying a navigational chart,” he interrupted, growing impatient.  “We have the rest, recovered from the Empire’s archival database.  Yet somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you.  You. A scavenger.”

Rey felt her frustration rise at this last comment.  Yes, she was a scavenger, but she had earned her freedom by scrapping a living on Jakku, alone but determined to meet her family again. How dare he scrutinize her like she was nothing more than an interesting piece of equipment!  She paused momentarily as he loomed closer to her still, narrowing his dark eyes.

“You know I can take whatever I want.” 

It was a petulant threat, almost childish and demanding of her complete attention.  He raised his hand near her face and leaned his forehead towards her, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek.  It was almost too much, his close proximity coupled with the invasive probing of her mind.  She closed her eyes tightly straining against him, trying to keep him from perceiving more of her memories.  _Don’t let him see! Don’t let him---!_

Images flashed briefly across his mind’s eye, mere sensations of the unforgiving heat of Jakku, attacks from monstrous scavengers trying to make off with her valuable trove of parts, dust filled caverns of ancient hollowed out Star Destroyers. He softened a bit, despite himself.  This girl had been struggling for years…such a monotonous life fraught with dangers.

“You’ve been so lonely. So afraid to leave….” he murmured.

Pushing further, he almost shivered along with the girl who spent many cold nights curled up under rags, crying occasionally, a girl who was dreaming….dreaming of…..

“At night, desperate to sleep, you’d imagine an ocean.” 

He allowed his thoughts to drift out further within the confines of her mind, easing in as the image of something lush and green shimmered into view.  It was as beautiful as it was monumental, against the vast sapphire blue of the sea. He smiled slightly as she winced, still trying to shut him out. 

“I see it….I see the island….”   

She struggled not to sob, embarrassed that he had access to her most vulnerable moments, things she kept locked away as often as possible, buried beneath her strong desire to survive. 

Suddenly he shifted his thoughts to more recent memories, stronger, happier ones.  A blurred face slowly surfaced and he looked up, amused by what he found.

“And Han Solo…you feel like he was the father you never had.” He glowered, resentment filling his heart. “He would have disappointed you.”

At the mention of Han, Rey was snapped back to reality with a forcefulness that took them both by surprise. 

“Get out of my head!”

She glared at him, square in the eyes and he felt strength returning to her. 

“I know you’ve seen the map.  And now you’ll give it to me.”

He spoke evenly, still confident in his control over her.  He raised his hand to her face once again, renewing his probing as she spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I’m not giving you anything.” 

He stared back at her almost deprecatingly.  “We’ll see.”  _I’d like to see you tr_ y, _scavenger._

But as he gazed into her, something had changed.  There was an almost indiscernible charge surrounding her, but it grew as she held her fierce stare, locking eyes with him.  She struggled, sweat pouring down her skin, pushing as hard as she could until suddenly the stress gave way to something….something…..

She was aware of a presence at once foreign and familiar.  An emotion she couldn’t quite place, that emerged and became clearer until she could sense it in its entirety.  Fear.  Icy fear gripped his heart.  She latched onto this feeling, uncertain of what she was doing until she found----

“You.  You’re afraid, that you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader!” 

He pulled back, shrinking away from her mind in complete shock. 

 _How did she know that?_  

“How did you do that!?”

His brow knitted and mouth hung open inelegantly as he came to realize one thing: that she had successfully invaded _his_ thoughts, _his_ mind. 

She paused, somewhat uncertain.

“Wha, what do you mean---?” 

Her confusion woke him from his befuddled state. 

“How, HOW DARE YOU TAKE SOMETHING FROM ME!” 

His eyes were wide with rage, and the anger which filled his countenance with dark power flooded his mind.

“You….you can use the Force!”

He breathed harshly. He waved a hand, releasing her from her bonds as she stumbled forward into his outstretched grip.  Black gloved hands closed around her throat as she grasped his arms in return, desperate to keep him from suffocating her.  Eyes locked in feral combat, she was filled with a white hot rage that almost matched the frenetic madness that seemed to engulf his tall form.  Once again he forced his way back into her mind searching through her thoughts clawing, seeking vengeance for what she had done.  But this time something was different.  She was also present in his mind as well.  A low guttural growl escaped his lips as he pulled her face closer to his, as they both wrestled for dominance over each other’s mental domains.  His hands moved away from her neck, gripping her head firmly before they both realized that their faces were close enough to touch.  He couldn't help but notice the slick smell of her sweat, light and almost sweet invading his senses along with her mind.  He became aware of the curve and warmth of her slim, shapely body pressing up against the length of his tunic.  She sensed a change in his thoughts, muddled by their physical closeness and she once again felt embarrassment creep into her, though for entirely different reasons.  Both of them were breathing hard, ragged breaths, noses touching ever so slightly and they became more aware of each other, more than they ever thought was humanly possible.  Rey used this pause in their movement to wrap her arms around his head, bringing his forehead in close to hers, before she spoke hoarsely.

“I’m just returning the favor!  You seem like you’re used to invading other people’s minds without their permission.” 

The movement surprised him, but before he could react she added, “You…you’re just as lonely as I was. I sense conflict within you, tearing away at your power.” 

He ground his teeth in frustration. Loudly he half yelled, “Don’t think you’re---“  but he was unable to finish his sentence when Rey leaned forward and silenced him with a gentle kiss, surprising both of them.  The sensation was odd, muffling their breaths.  His lips felt soft and hot against hers, causing her to panic slightly. Rey moved first in an awkward attempt to disentangle herself from him, but she felt the tip of his tongue slide briefly over her top lip and gently into her mouth while he continued to grip her face in his hands.  His movements sent electric currents through the sensitive parts of her lips surprising her almost as much as his uncertainty did.  Neither of them wanted to relinquish their hold upon each other’s minds, but the flood of heady sensations could not be ignored as a medley of shame, fear and something unknown could be felt rising up within their bodies.  Kylo could not stop himself, by peering into her mind he became hyperaware of all the sensations he was causing her and he savored every little shiver she made as his tongue lightly fondled hers.  Rey felt her skin flush from head to toe, mortified that she had kissed this man who she could sense was radiating hot waves of frustration and even a little embarrassment to match her own.  Within his muddled emotions she could discern a single coherent thought:

“ _She’s so beautiful.”_

This admission stunned her, and she barely noticed one of his gloved hands sliding down from her face, over her neck and shoulder until it came to cup her breast, massaging it in slow, deliberate motions.  He moved his mouth from hers, lightly brushing her skin until his lips came to rest upon the side of her neck. Encouraged by her soft moans, he continued sucking and kissing her skin while occasionally flicking his tongue, each new sensation causing her body to arch into his.  She gripped the coarse material of his clothing in her hands, unsure whether she wanted to push him away or drag him closer toward her.  Through it all she drifted on through a torrent of his emotions which continued to pour from his unguarded mind.  His once tentative movements grew increasingly desperate and erratic, and through his fractured memories she sensed anger, like an oppressive fog fueling him and his quest for power.  But this anger, heavy and fearsome though it was, hid a stream of doubt and self-loathing and she began to feel some pity for this creature…this man who was being torn apart by his ambition and loneliness. Her fingers entangled themselves in his thick, dark hair in an attempt to regain some leverage. Though her heart was racing, Rey spoke to him again,

“You…you wear that cloak and mask because you are afraid Snoke will sense your weakness….” 

His eyes snapped open at her words and he moved his mouth aggressively toward her ear.  She felt the pressure of his mind on hers again and he whispered, almost hissing angrily into her ear.

 “And I could say the same of you!  Abandoned, deep down you feel hurt and no matter how many times you try to fill your head with hopes and dreams of love, you know that no one is ever coming back for you!”

Roughly, he pulled the band of her pants down and off of her feet, lifting one of her legs up above his shoulder.  Tears streamed down her face once more, and though she was angry and fearful of what he might do next, she managed to yell in defiance, “How dare you!  You’re sick!  You’ve killed so many people, and hate yourself for it!!” 

 His expression hardened then, but he continued, “Fighting over scraps for food, living alone day to day, you fear that is all you will ever know!”  Her grip on the back of his head tightened, even as he pressed his clothed hand awkwardly up her thigh moving closer to her exposed groin.  “But that is not your destiny...you are a force user like me.  You are untrained but much stronger than you realize!” 

Kylo ran his tongue over her sex, causing her to cry out in surprise at the sensation.  His firm but careful ministrations elicited heady moans from Rey, and she pushed his mouth onto her groin, lost in the delicious warmth it produced.  His lust permeated her mind, deepening with every moan and jerk of her body.  Within the cool confines of his interrogation room, Kylo Ren should have felt powerful driving this woman nearly to the brink of orgasm.  But his mind was addled and reeling from her words, and he felt utterly exposed and defenseless.  Hungrily lapping at her clit, he unzipped his own pants freeing his hardened cock from the uncomfortable confines of his clothing.  _This woman…I must regain control!_

Suddenly she pulled his head back and pushed him onto the ground from where he was kneeling unsteadily.  He gasped in surprise and crashed back onto the metallic surface of the floor as she straddled him and took his lips with hers, tasting the strange, salty flavor of her juices. She couldn’t help herself, the sensations were heady and her natural aggression would not allow him to have the upper hand so easily.  Pausing, she growled softly, “Not if I control you first!” 

“Nooo!”

He shouted despite himself and grabbed her body, rolling her beneath him and pinning Rey to the floor with the weight of his hips.  Hastily ripping his gloves off with his teeth and flinging them away, Kylo bent down to kiss her once more, rubbing his cock up and down her dripping pussy lips. He sensed her nervous energy and humiliation at her previous outburst and leaned in close pressing his cheek gently to hers, whispering in an attempt to soothe her.   

“Shhh, don’t be afraid.  I feel it too.” 

He positioned himself with his hand, slowly pushing into her and listening carefully to her cries of pleasure, only advancing when she had relaxed a bit, inch by inch.  It was difficult with her gripping his cock so hot, so sweetly.  She was still trembling when he began to move slowly, eliciting a breathy “ah!”  from her each time he pushed inside. 

He pinned her elbows to her sides, restraining her bucking hips tightly to the ground ensuring that she could feel every second of his slow, unrelenting motions. The sensation of him filling her was almost too much, sending delicious quivers through her body, up to her exposed breasts and all the way down to her curling toes. Her face was flushed, the back of her hand touching her lips as she gingerly bit into a finger to try to stifle her cries. Kylo would have none of that. Releasing her waist, he instead took her knees and spread her legs open, exposing her pussy fully to him, driving himself deeper and harder inside her. Rey moaned unabashedly now, her fingers scrabbling, searching for something to hold onto as he continued his rhythmic torture, breathing huskily. Though he was dominating her physically, he could not hide from her his feelings of desperation and loss.  Loss of something neither of them could describe.  His emotions were imploring, and he furrowed his brow in concentration as sweat dripped down his face and onto her body.

  
_I need you Rey, I need….this._

_I’m with you Ben, here and now._

She responded to his plea with her own need, and they filled each other’s minds with their ever building passion and desire for release, release from their longstanding isolation and suffering.  He leaned close to her again, her head and shoulder locked tight in his steely grasp as he pounded into her mercilessly, till she could take no more. 

Rey came then, her legs locked tight about his hips, breathing ragged and shuddering, collapsing against his arms.  He groaned shortly after, spilling his orgasm inside of her and resting his head onto her chest.  Even though they were both completely spent by their exertions, he embraced her possessively in his arms and whispered,

“Stay with me.  I can help you.  I can give you what you need.” 

Rey held him in turn, gently stroking his hair.

“I can’t do that.” 


End file.
